


Come to My QuaranTEA Party

by love_anime123



Category: Attack - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Eren Yeager, Corona Au, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), quarantine au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_anime123/pseuds/love_anime123
Summary: “It’s only a matter of time before I start to insult you back, you know?” Eren warned, careful to see what Levi would do. The said man only walked over to Eren and stood impossibly close to him. Levi smirked when he saw Eren gulp nervously.“I never said you couldn’t fight back. I enjoy a challenge, Eren,”
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 306





	1. Chapter 1

Week 1, Day 1

“Mom, there’s nothing I can do,” Eren sighed, holding the phone close to his ear, “the mayor has completely closed down the city. No one is getting in and no one is getting out. I’m stuck here.”

Eren couldn’t believe he would have to spend spring break in his apartment instead of with his family. This stupid virus was spreading everywhere like the freaking…plague. It was all out of the blue too! They had known about this virus for a while now but there had been no restrictions concerning it before. Late April and early March were completely fine. All of a sudden its mid March and the world is turning upside down. Rosemaria has reported over one hundred cases, causing the strict Mayor Pixis to completely shut down the city in hopes of containing the spread. Thank god for a competent leader, but this meant that Eren won’t be able to hop on a plane and travel to Shiganshina to see his parents and his sister. He was stuck here in his run down apartment for the whole of spring break. Well, at least they said quarantine should only last a few weeks.

“I know, Mom… I’ll make sure to sanitize everything I buy… I already have a face mask, you don’t need to make me one… I’ll make sure to stay safe, don’t worry,”Eren sighed, passing his fingers through his hair in frustration. What the hell was he supposed to do here for the time being? He just knew he will be bored out of his mind in two days time.

“I’ll stay safe…you too…love you,” Eren said before finally hanging up the phone. He felt his stomach rumble and sighed yet again. Now he had to go make food because he couldn’t go out to buy takeout. He could technically order something for delivery but he doubted the extra five dollars fee was worth it. As a broke college student, maybe attempting to cook was better.

He stepped out of his room and walked towards the kitchen. On his way there he saw his roommate looking inside the fridge, probably hungry as well. Eren silently groaned. He completely forgot about his roommate! Eren didn’t necessarily have anything against the guy. It’s just that he’s so unbelievably rude all the time. Also, a little scary sometimes. This is what he gets for refusing to get a school dorm and insisting on his own apartment close to campus. Now he is stuck with this crazy guy for god knows how long.

A crazy thought popped into Eren’s head. His roommate could easily kill him right here. After a couple of weeks cooped up in here one of them is bound to go crazy. Eren has a feeling his roommate would be the first to snap. Eren would put one toe out of line and he would be dead. His roommate looked like the type to know how to make it look like an accident. Eren gulped nervously.

“Brat, you look like you’re shitting your pants,” his roommate said, pulling a grape out of the fridge and popping it into his mouth. Eren pretended his vision hadn’t zeroed into the movement.

“O-oh, umm,” Eren stuttered, a little blush creeping up to his cheeks because now his roommate must have surely seen his staring.

“Spit it out, brat,”

“I just came to eat something, Levi,” Eren explained, already trying his best to calm down. Levi was a regular person. There was no need to be afraid.

“Then, help yourself. I doubt you will find anything, though. We made plans to go grocery shopping last week because we have barely any food,” Levi said and Eren could almost smack his face. They had in fact talked about that last week but Eren wasn’t quite paying attention. Levi had walked into Eren’s room to tell the younger the news but he had made the mistake of doing it with only a towel around his waist. Needless to say, Eren had no idea what had come out of his roommate’s mouth that day…until now.

Okay, so maybe Eren doesn’t _hate_ his roommate. He’s just a little frustrated that he got the hottest guy in the universe as his roommate. Out of all the crusty college crackheads he could have been with, he got the ripped model. It was utterly unfair and it was frustrating Eren to no end. He had been crushing on him since he first moved in but hasn’t made a single move about it. Levi _was_ scary and he _was_ sort of an asshole, which kept Eren from saying anything stupid and embarrassing if he could help it. So his feelings and frustrations have been bottled up for a year and a half and with no hope of ever being let out.

“Uh, right. When are you available?” Eren asked.

“You’re joking, right? We’re in quarantine, brat. I’m _always_ available,” Levi huffed, moving to put another grape in his mouth. God, Eren had never wished to be a fruit so badly in his life.

“Right. How about after lunch? I really need to eat something or I’ll be useless,” Eren explained. As soon as it came out of his mouth, he mentally prepared for an insult to be thrown his way.

“Alright,” Levi agreed, taking a glass to fill to up with water. Eren frowned and spoke before his mind could stop him.

“Are you okay?” Eren asked, causing Levi to look at him questionably. Eren tried to explain himself.

“That was a perfect opportunity for you to insult me. I say “I’m useless if I don’t eat” and then you say “You haven’t eaten a day in your life, then”. Then I get all embarrassed and you smirk,” Eren explained, walking through every step because he had done this a million times before. It was their thing.

“Huh,” Levi smirked slightly, setting down his glass of water, “exactly how many times has this happened for you to be used to me insulting you?”

“Levi,” Eren smiled, a sudden confidence bubbling in his chest, “don’t you remember when I moved in? You saw how I was organizing my room when I was unpacking and you said—”

“And I said that you look like a person but you live like a pig. I remember,” Levi interrupted him. Eren would be lying if he said his smile didn’t grow bigger at the fact that Levi remembered their first encounter.

“Exactly. It was the first time I ever saw you. I didn’t even know your _name_ and you were already calling me a pig,” Eren chuckled at the memory. He had actually been pretty upset about that at the time but now he had grown accustomed to Levi’s demeanor and actually looked forward to the playful banter.

“Well, it worked, didn’t it? Now your room actually looks like a room because you got insecure,” Levi countered, adding more water to his glass and drinking it. Eren watched as Levi’s throat bobbed up and down when he swallowed. Eren wondered _what else_ Levi could swallow. He shook his head to get rid of the thought. 

“Oh, y-yeah, it did,” Eren stuttered a bit, his train of thought almost making him forget what Levi had said.

“Then don’t be such a baby about it. If you expected an insult from me that means you’re used to it and can take it. I like that. There are way too many sensitive people these days,” Levi said, setting his glass in the sink and washing it immediately. Eren had no idea how that man could do something like that. If you wash your dishes immediately after you have dirtied them you’re definitely a psychopath, at least according to Eren, who couldn’t bring himself to wash a singledish for the life of him.

“Yeah, I guess I have gotten used to them. It’s hard not to when it’s all you do when we see each other,”

“Don’t be a brat. You act like I insult you every second of every day. We see each other maybe once or twice a week when we come out of our rooms to take a shit or eat shit,” Levi set his glass on the drying rack.

“That’s true, but now we will have to see each other all the time thanks to this quarantine,”

“You better start getting used to the insults then,” Levi teased, drying his hands. It made Eren a little upset but playful at the same time.

“It’s only a matter of time before I start to insult you back, you know?” Eren warned, careful to see what Levi would do. The said man only walked over to Eren and stood impossibly close to him. Levi smirked when he saw Eren gulp nervously.

“I never said you couldn’t fight back. I enjoy a challenge, _Eren_ ,” Levi drawled before moving aside and making his way towards his own room. Only when he heard Levi’s door shut did Eren breathe. He held on to his chest, trying to calm down his heart. He had only heard Levi call him by his name a handful of times (mostly when Levi was about to bitch him out or warn him that he was coming close to it) but every time he heard it slip out of the man’s lips Eren got a warm feeling in his chest that quickly spread to his groin. It was quite annoying really and it made Eren infinitely grateful that Levi always used the nickname “brat” to address him. He didn’t know how he would react if Levi sad his name like that all the time.

Week 1, Day 4

“Mikasa, don’t!” Eren yelled into his mic as Mikasa’s video game character used her smash move to kill his own. He groaned in frustration as his other friends laughed on the line. He considered leaving the Discord chat right now. Curse Mikasa for beings so good at this game…and at everything she does.

“Damn, Jeager, she really three stocked you,” Jean said in between his laughs.

“Shut up, Jean. You know that if the tournament would have been just a little different you would have ended up against her,” Eren reminded him. Everyone dreaded playing Mikasa. She was just too good and she wouldn’t bother going easy on you no matter how many times you asked.

“Whatever, I’m going now,” Jean said, making Armin agree as well. Well, Eren thought, there would be no point in remaining. He logged off the Discord chat after saying bye to everyone. He rose his head to look back at the TV screen to see Levi in the living room, his arms crossed and a mad look on his face. Eren swallowed nervously.

“Do you have to be so fucking loud all the time?” Levi asked, rolling his eyes a little.

“Ah, sorry. Were you doing something important?” Eren asked, only curious since they didn’t have school yet.

“I _was_ pretending I still had a job,” Levi grumbled, moving to sit on the couch next to Eren. Eren silently shifted at the proximity.

“Uh…what?”

“My boss called me today. I’m not considered an essential worker so I won’t be going to work as long as this persists,” Levi sighed, now rubbing his face with his hand. Eren bit his lip worryingly.

“Oh, that sucks. Will…will you be able to make rent this month? I could cover you,” Eren spoke before he even had a chance to really think that through. Eren wasn’t rich, per se, but his dad was the chief of surgery at a hospital back home and his mom owned a small but popular bakery. So, yeah, his parents were well off, which explained why he wasn’t pressured to keep a job or anything during his college career. His parents stressed that they would cover for his expenses as long as Eren remained focused and diligent. In reality, Eren really had no authority to offer their money like that but he felt bad for Levi. As far as he knew Levi didn’t have any family to support him, which is why he spent most of his free time working rather than with friends. It greatly contributed to why him and Eren barely saw each other despite living in the same apartment.

Levi rose his head to look at him piercingly, almost as if searching for something in Eren, perhaps honesty or kindness. Upon finding both, he sighed and shook his head.

“Nah, don’t worry. My scholarship should give me enough money to cover it,” Levi explained before hesitating and muttering a small thank you that Eren didn’t quite catch because he had gone back to his game. Levi noticed this and questioned him about it.

“It’s Smash Bros,” Eren explained, moving to the practice arena because Mikasa’s defeat was truly embarrassing.

“Hn, never heard of it,” Levi mentioned, making Eren stop dead in his tracks and look at him, his eyes wide.

“You’re joking,”

“I don’t joke,” Levi said seriously but it only made Eren laugh. He knew that was a fat lie. Levi’s humor might be…unconventional but he told plenty of jokes.

“Do you want to play? I could teach you,” Eren offered, thinking it might be fun to actually beat someone for once.

“Sure,” Levi said, looking bored but feeling excited. He was never one for a lot of games, specially video games, but it wasn’t like he had anything else to do.

“Okay, so first things first: controls,” Eren began to explain. He showed Levi his controller to point out all the buttons and their functions. He explained a couple of characters that Levi had shown an interest in, letting him know their power and abilities. Eren lent Levi his controller so he could practice a bit in the arena and get the hang of things. While Levi fiddled with the joystick, Eren checked his phone for a bit, seeing Jean had sent him a TikTok to watch. He pondered downloading the app.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Levi said. Eren nodded and moved to connect his extra controller. Once everything was set up, Eren chose his main player, Richter, to play. Levi scanned the players before finally settling for…Isabelle?

Eren snorted before laughing a bit loudly.

“Levi, be serious,” Eren said, looking at Levi with a wide smile at the joke. Levi only stared back, his face expressionless.

“I _am_ being serious,” Levi said, his voice perfectly monotone, “she’s cute. She has the same name as a friend of mine.”

“And you say you don’t joke. You don’t have any friends,” Eren said before he knew what he was doing. He had gotten so comfortable with the male he forgot who he was talking with. The atmosphere was not scary or tense like it has been months before. It was instead peaceful and comfortable, the same vibe he got while hanging out with close friends. The feeling of ease had made him forget that he wasn’t _actually_ with friends. He was with Levi; the same Levi that hung his framed Karate black belt above his desk. Eren immediately began sweating.

“Oi, I have plenty of friends, you brat. Fucking rude,” Levi glared at him with such intensity Eren felt his body shrivel up. He muttered an apology, explaining he meant it as joke.

“You’re seriously going to stay with Isabelle?” Eren asked, trying to give Levi one last chance to change his character and avoid a crushing defeat.

“Yes. Now get on with it so I can pound your ass,” Levi commanded, making Eren blush to the whites of his eyes at the poor choice of words. Levi didn’t seem to catch his mistake.

“R-right,” Eren stuttered, trying to hide his heated face. They began the match.

It was probably the most embarrassing moment of Eren’s life. He sat on the couch, staring blankly at the screen that showed Isabelle flaunting her victory before the scoreboard showed up. His mouth was wide open and his eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets. If Levi wasn’t so committed to keeping up his reputation, he would have laughed at the sight. He settled for a small satisfied smirk instead.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me,” Eren muttered, still staring blankly at the screen, not believing his eyes for a second.

“Oh, it’s very real. You really suck at this game,” Levi said, leaning into the couch to get more comfortable. He was actually liking this game.

“No way you have never played this game before,” Eren snapped his head at him, trying to regain at least a sliver of dignity. Levi wouldn’t let him get the chance.

“Nope. First time,” Levi’s smirk grew wider. Eren was torn between being turned on by Levi’s confidence and smirk and being embarrassed to death by his decisive defeat.

“You know what? I think I was going easy on you. Let’s play another game. I’ll get serious this time,” Eren made excuses left and right but he didn’t care. There was no way Levi just beat him like that. He was okay with being beaten by Mikasa because she had been playing the game for almost as long as Eren so it made sense. She had experience and skill. But Levi had just been introduced to this game. He should have neither.

“Right. I’m sure you were “going easy” on me to spare my feelings,” Levi mocked, sarcasm practically dripping from his mouth. It only made Eren more determined.

“Let’s pick different characters this time. Just to make it more interesting,” Eren suggested, hoping that Levi’s skill had mostly come from Isabelle’s powers. Levi agreed.

Eren chose Bowser. He was a little basic but powerful. Levi chose Pikachu. Eren tried to stifle a laugh but was unsuccessful. Levi said he would swallow that laugh later.

Eren did. He lost yet again. He couldn’t quite understand. It made no sense. He was a good player, right? Why was he losing so badly to someone who learned how to play twenty minutes ago?

“God, brat, they should give you an award for how bad you are at this,” Levi could almost laugh, but that would be insensitive and unlike him.

“This is bullshit. This is complete bullshit,” Eren said, staring blankly into the screen with the scoreboard once again. It was _utter bullshit_.

“You know, maybe this game isn’t half bad,” Levi smirked. He liked this. Beating Eren was fun.

“No fucking way. We’re playing again. Something has to be wrong,”Eren insisted, already picking his next character.

“As much as I admire your determination and stubbornness, there’s not enough time in the world for you to get to my level,” Levi said, already getting up from the couch to find something else to occupy his time.

“You’re a real cocky bastard, you know that?” Eren spoke and didn’t regret his words even if they posed the possibility that Levi would kill him.

“Yes, but I’m cocky with reason,” Levi said, looking over his shoulder before walking into the kitchen. Maybe a nice cup of tea would eat up some time.

Eren only huffed. He also was a little bored of the game (mostly of losing, actually). He decided to maybe watch a movie. He switched the TV to Disney+, looking for movies that could take up time. For some reason, the days were beginning to feel longer.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Eren asked a little bravely. He actually kind of liked spending time with Levi. He wasn’t as serious or as intimidating as he previously thought.

“Depends on which movie,” Levi called from the kitchen as he put the water to boil.

“Star Wars?” Eren asked, the movie option already on his screen. It was his comfort movie series and god knew he needed some comfort right about now. Eren thought he heard Levi chuckle in the kitchen.

“First video games and now fantasy movies? How old are you again?” Levi teased, moving to sit next to him. He sat a little closer to Eren now in order to have a clear view of the kettle in the kitchen. Eren thanked all the gods for having the living and the kitchen connected like this.

“I’m going to turn 20 on the 30th, for your information,” Eren bragged a little, already setting up _A New Hope_ even though Levi hadn’t explicitly agreed to it.

“That’s unfortunate,”

“Why?”

“Well, the virus is pretty strong and extremely contagious. People are getting infected by the hundreds. We might be stuck here for longer than two weeks,” Levi said before getting up. The kettle was whistling.

“No way. This quarantine thing will only be two weeks and then we will be back at school in no time. I know it,” Eren insisted, denying the mere possibility that he will have to spend his birthday indoors.

“Trust me, brat, this isn’t a joke. If things continue like this the United States will be the next epicenter and we will be staying home for months,” Levi warned, seeping his tea bag into the water and walking back towards the couch. He sat close to Eren again even though there was nothing in the kitchen for him to keep an eye on.

Eren didn’t notice. He was busy pushing away those thoughts. He would worry about that if it ever came true, which he doubted. Okay, now he _really_ needed some comfort.

Week 1, Day 7

Eren opened his phone at the email he received from the school. He assumed it would be the email explaining that school will be postponed until the week after this one in order to comply with the quarantine regulations. However, as soon as he read the first paragraph he barged into Levi’s room, no knock or announcement. Luckily, Levi was only reading a book on his bed.

“Did you fucking see the email the university sent us?” Eren spat, angry and worried and just overall upset.

“You _could_ knock, you know?” Levi glared but Eren ignored him, plopping himself on Levi’s bed after shoving the phone in Levi’s face.

“Oi, what do you think you’re doing?” Levi asked, seeing Eren way too comfortable. Eren had been inside Levi’s room maybe twice his whole life. Both times had been because Levi had commanded him to get him something from there, so Eren really had no authority to be slumping on Levi’s bed right now like they had been best friends since childhood.

“Just read the email!” Eren shot back, too bothered by the thought of spending his birthday away from friends and family to care about the glare Levi was shooting his way. He watched as Levi finally turned his eyes to Eren’s phone and read. His face remained expressionless (what a surprise).

“I’m not going to say I told you so—” Levi started but Eren interrupted him.

“Don’t fucking say it,” for the first time ever, Eren shot Levi a glare. It was unsettling to see the younger, who was usually so happy and often timid around Levi, glare at him so openly like that. It sent shivers down Levi’s spine. No one had ever done that to him before. He was used to being feared, not challenged.

“You’re getting too fucking brave, brat. Have a little respect,” Levi sat, tossing Eren’s phone at him. Eren easily dodged it.

“Make me,” Eren challenged, the anger and distress that the news had caused clouding his common sense.

Levi’s eyes flashed for a second before they rolled inside their sockets. With one swift but hard kick, Levi managed to get Eren off his bed. Eren landed on the floor with a rather loud thud and a yelp. Eren kneeled in front of the bed, rubbing his hip.

“Alright, I’m sorry,” Eren muttered, trying to get back on the bed. Levi’s glare promptly changed his mind. He remained kneeling on the floor.

“Okay, but do you see what this means?” Eren continued, flailing his arms in despair, “we have to go to school _online_. Campus is closed for god knows how long.”

“I don’t know why you’re surprised. I told you this would happen,”

“Well, yeah, but I didn’t believe you. Or I guess I didn’t _want_ to believe you,” Eren said, now resting his chin on Levi’s mattress. Considering the fact that Levi didn’t protest, he laid his arms on it as well.

“Now you know better. I speak nothing but the truth,” Levi said, opening his book to continue reading.

“Wow, Mr. Perfect over here knows so much. Any more predictions you want to grace me with, master?” Eren said purely as a joke, which is why he didn’t notice Levi’s fingers twitch when Eren said “master”.

“Well,” Levi cleared his throat, “ I predict that school will be closed for the rest of the year…eh, possibly for 2021 as well,”

“Oh my god,” Eren groaned, pressing his face into the mattress to suppress a scream, “please say sike,”

“You need to start taking this situation more seriously, brat. How long a pandemic can last is hard to predict but I assure you this cannot get resolved in two weeks. Sorry,” Levi wasn’t one for birthdays but he knew Eren looked like the type. The brunette was definitely the social kind and probably had plenty of friends to spend his time with. Poor kid.

“This is the worst fucking year ever,” Eren grumbled before reaching his phone on Levi’s bed and standing up to leave. He stood up shakily, his hip and leg hurting from the kick and fall. He limped out of Levi’s room, shutting the door behind him. Levi smirked when he was alone. He didn’t particularly hate the sight of Eren limping out of his room.

Week 2, Day 2

“You would think these teachers know enough about technology to be able to work something as simple as screen sharing,” Eren complained to Levi, who was sitting on the dining room table rather than at the desk in his room. Eren knew why. They had spent most of spring break in their respective rooms since they really couldn’t go out anywhere. But that had made their room feel extremely small. The walls were feeling like they were closing in on Eren by the time the weekend rolled around. He needed a change of scenery. So now both students were spending more time in the common areas of the apartment in order to get away from their suffocating room.

“You would think these teachers know how to teach,” Levi grumbled, typing away at his computer. The comment made Eren laugh. It was a boisterous laugh; it filled the whole room and infested Levi’s lungs, urging them to follow suit. Levi awkwardly coughed.

“You in class?” Eren asked, feeling a little bored now that his class was over and had left him no assignment. Oh god, Eren was now looking forward to having schoolwork so he could actually have something to do. This virus needed to end. And fast.

“I’m supposed to be but I don’t really care. There’s nothing they can teach me that I can’t learn by myself,” Levi answered, not even looking up from his computer to spare Eren a glance.

“And your teachers don’t care?”

“ _Your_ professors only care because you’re undergrad. Besides, whatever points they take off for my absence I can easily override with a paper or test grade. It’s no big deal,” Levi waved his hand to get rid of the subject. Eren shrugged, knowing what Levi did with his classes was none of his business.

“I’m hungry,” Eren slumped on the dining table.

“Make yourself something. You need a bottle or something, you baby?” Levi said, the corner of his lips lifting up in a little smirk. Eren rolled his eyes before getting up to drag his feet to the kitchen.

Eren decided on making pasta because that was really the only thing he knew how to make off the top of his head. Besides, he wanted to do as minimum work as possible. When he put the water to boil he promptly leaned against the kitchen counter to wait. He pulled out his phone and opened up TikTok. He had ended up caving and downloading the app over the weekend out of pure boredom. He couldn’t say he regretted downloading it.

Eren was so immersed in his phone that he didn’t notice the pot of water was boiling over, spilling water all over its sides. Immediately, Levi jumped from his seat and bolted to the kitchen. He turned off the stove and moved the boiling pot away. The smell of evaporated water hung in the air as Levi glared at Eren.

“Are you an idiot? How are you going to leave this unattended like that? You could have caused a serious accident,” Levi scolded, throwing away the water and putting the pot in the sink to cool down.

“Ah, sorry, I didn’t notice,” Eren said, a little at loss for words. He seriously doubted a pot of boiling water could cause something serious like a fire but he prevented himself from saying that.

“Yeah, clearly. Can you even cook?”

“Uhhhh…” Eren looked away and pursed his lips. Levi rolled his eyes.

“Well, from now on I’ll cook for the both of us. You clearly don’t know how to do anything but look pretty,” Levi said, turning to finally wash the pot. Eren stood there, mouth a little open in surprise at what Levi had said. He wondered if he had imagined it. Eren shook his head. Of course he imagined it. Levi would never say something like that.

“You don’t have to cook for me. I’ll—”

“You’ll burn the damn apartment down. Don’t worry, I’ll just make my usual meals for two instead of one,” Levi interrupted and wouldn’t hear anything else on the subject.

And that is how Eren got three home cooked meals every day. He had offered to help multiple times but Levi seemed to fear Eren’s presence in the kitchen. After a while, Eren stopped offering and simply enjoyed it.

—-

“Leviiiiii,” Eren whined, laying his head on the dining table. He was sitting directly across from Levi, mainly keeping him company as the elder worked.

“What?” Levi gritted out.

“I don’t want to go to classssss,” Eren rose his head and pouted at Levi, who didn’t even notice. Eren kicked him lightly under the table to make Levi give him some attention. Levi kicked him back, much harder, but it made Levi actually pay attention to him so Eren counted it as a win.

At the sight of Eren’s pout, Levi sighed and looked away.

“Skip it then,”

“You think? I could take a very nice nap right now,” the mere thought was already brightening Eren’s mood.

“Do it,” Levi shrugged, moving back to his work.

“You’re such a bad influence on me, Levi,” Eren teased, “Next thing I know I’ll be getting tattoos like you.”

Eren referred to the small and simple tattoos on Levi’s writs and ankles. They were visible but not big enough to be noticed immediately. They fit Levi’s simplistic style perfectly and Eren couldn’t help but adore them. His favorite one was the one Levi had on his left wrist. It was the outline of two birds flying in opposite directions, their wings overlapping in the middle. The tattoo was small, situated at the corner of his wrist like he didn’t want anyone to see it. When Eren had asked Levi about it the week before, the elder had avoided the question.

“Tattoos aren’t a bad thing as long as you don’t regret them,”

“Hmm, maybe I’ll get one similar to yours. I think maybe a bird coming out of a cage, flying away towards freedom. It’s similar to your concept and I’ve always liked it,”

“What makes you think my tattoo is about freedom?” Levi eyed Eren carefully, like he was trying to analyze his movements.

“Birds, wings, flying way, having the freedom to go anywhere you want, do whatever you want. Levi, I’m an English major. I think I know symbolism when I see it,” Eren huffed. Levi only shrugged, not confirming or denying anything. Eren rolled his eyes but he knew he should expect this. Levi wasn’t one to open up easily, even if they _had_ gotten closer this past week out of force. Spending all their time together did make the two more comfortable with each other but that didn’t mean Levi was going to open up and have _feelings_.

Eren sighed and stood, moving towards the couch in the living room to take his nap. His class wasn’t that interesting anyway. When he woke up in the afternoon, there was a blanket covering him and food cooking in the kitchen. He smiled widely at waking up to something so nice. Maybe this wasn’t so bad.

Week 2, Day 5

“Is it just me or is it extremely difficult to concentrate during online classes?” Eren asked, sparking up yet another conversation. Levi worried he would have to start working in his room again.

“I can concentrate just fine. It’s just you,”

“I highly doubt that. You’re just really smart,”

“You’re smart too, just incredibly lazy and lacking common sense,” 

“Gee, thanks,” Eren muttered, but somehow still felt complimented. Maybe he will go to the rest of his classes today. A sudden burst of energy had overcome him. He went back to his computer and actually began to take notes. He remained concentrated for the rest of the class, even copying down the homework he would have to turn in next week: write a paper on feminism in _Jane Eyre_. Piece of cake.

Levi didn’t say anything about Eren’s sudden quietness. He simply went back to his work, ignoring how his foot was gently touching Eren’s underneath the table.

Week 2, Day 6

Eren walked out of his room at around ten in the morning on Saturday to finally drink some water and eat breakfast. He had laid in bed since nine thirty trying to gather up enough energy and courage to actually get up and begin his day. It had been a struggle to abandon his soft bed and warm blankets but he had made it. His stomach, being his main motivation, thanked him.

Eren dragged his feet to the kitchen, passing by Levi’s room (directly in front of his) and seeing the door open and the light off. He passed the dining room, moved into the kitchen and took out his water bottle from the fridge. When he closed the fridge door, he looked to his side and noticed Levi doing push ups on a gym mat in the living room. Eren dropped his water bottle, making Levi look up. Seeing Levi doing his pushups while looking directly at him made Eren’s legs waiver a bit.

“I didn’t know you were there. You startled me,” Eren said, providing a reason as to why he had dropped his bottle like that. Levi only huffed. Eren picked up his water bottle, much in need for a drink. He watched Levi move up and down. He was wearing a loose and sleeveless workout shirt, leaving his biceps visible. Eren could practically see every single muscle Levi was working out with that shirt on.

Eren took a swig of his water, still staring at Levi like he was the only thing he could possibly look at in the whole world. He watched as Levi’s skin glowed in the light thanks to the thin coat of sweat covering his body. He noticed how Levi’s breathing was controlled but audible. He let out some grunts every once in a while and if Eren just closed his eyes he could imagine—

Eren felt his socks getting wet and opened his half closed eyes. He had left the water bottle tilted against his lips, like he was going to take a sip, but wasn’t drinking at all. The water dripped from his chin to his neck all the way down the front of his clothes until reaching the floor, where his socks had begun to soak up the water. He had gotten so caught up with Levi, he had forgotten that he was still pouring water.

Luckily, Levi hadn’t noticed. His body was perpendicular to Eren’s so Levi couldn’t see him unless he rose his head, an uncomfortable position while doing pushups. Eren quickly closed his water bottle, put it away, and grabbed some paper towels to clean up the mess on the floor. While he was kneeling on the floor and cleaning the spilled water he made the mistake of looking back up at Levi. At that same moment, Levi lifted up one of his hands to push his hair back while doing another pushup. Eren audibly whimpered. Levi could do one handed pushups.

Then, Levi finished and stood up. Eren noticed and immediately stood up as well, throwing away the paper towel before turning around to face Levi. The man was only reaching for a glass to get some water. He was breathing a little heavily and sweating a bit, but other than that there were no other clues as to what he had been doing.

“I’ll be working out here more often since all the gyms are closed and we have no idea when they will open again. I hope you don’t mind…and if you do, I really don’t give a fuck,” Levi said before drinking his water all in one gulp. Eren watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed from the movement. He noticed Levi staring at him for a bit and he quickly snapped out of it.

“Oh, not at all! Don’t worry, I don’t mind!” Eren reassured, quickly making his feelings about the situation _very_ clear.

“Good,” Levi leaned over Eren a little to put the glass on the sink behind Eren. The brunette could almost faint.

“I’ve been waiting for you to get up to make breakfast. What do you feel like today?” Levi said, now moving back to the living room to roll up his gym mat.

“Oh, uhhh, whatever you’re having is fine. I eat anything,” Eren said, not really meaning to put emphasis on the last word but not regretting it either.

“Oh? I was thinking about scrambled eggs and…sausage? How does that sound, _Eren_?” Levi asked, looking at Eren straight in the eyes, a small smirk on his face.

“Sounds great,” Eren croaked out, his face completely red and his eyes wide. Levi hummed in acknowledgement before setting down his gym mat by the couch. He walked over to the kitchen again and stood incredibly close to Eren, who couldn’t do anything but stare back at Levi. After a couple of seconds of the thickest sexual tension Eren had ever experienced, Levi rolled his eyes and spoke.

“Brat, you’re in the way. I need to get to the sink to wash my hands and start breakfast,”

“Oh,” Eren immediately stepped away and watched Levi wash his hands, “right.”

“Breakfast will be ready soon,” Levi said, drying his hands before smirking a little wider this time, “but you should probably go change. _You’re wet._ ”

Eren spluttered a bit before realizing Levi meant that his clothes were wet. Eren had completely forgotten that he had spilled water all over himself while watching Levi do his pushups. His shirt was completely wet and the fact that it was gray didn’t help to cover it up. His black sweatpants, thankfully, barely showed anything.

“Oh my fucking _god_ ,” Eren groaned before dashing away towards his room. He thought he heard Levi chuckle.

Week 3, Day 1

Eren woke up early in the morning of his birthday because of the amount of calls blowing up his phone. The first one was predictably his mother, who sang the birthday song loudly along with her husband through the phone. It was early as hell but Eren enjoyed it. He guessed this was the closest thing he would have to a birthday this year. His only feeling of comfort was that at least this wasn’t his 21st birthday. He definitely would have been upset about that one.

Next came his sister Mikasa, who called him through FaceTime and also wished him a happy birthday while simultaneously lecturing him about staying at home and refraining from going out with friends. He reassured her that he had no intention to meet up with anyone but she continued with her warnings.

Immediately after Mikasa came the calls from the uncles and aunts and distant cousins that he was surprised they even knew his name. The calls were always awkward, lasting five seconds to say happy birthday and goodbye. Soon after came text messages from friends, calls from his closest friends, and snapchats from classmates (who surely only knew about his birthday thanks to the app).

It was a busy morning to say the least, but Eren didn’t mind. He didn’t really have anything else to do. He would be skipping his classes today. It was the least he could do to feel like it was his actual birthday. Next step would be spending the day watching his favorite movies and shows and ordering food in. It was going to be a chill day and he was finally going to relax and pretend like the world wasn’t falling apart around him.

When he finally got out ofbed he walked to the kitchen to maybe make some coffee for once. On his way there he passed by all the rooms in the apartment and didn’t see Levi once. Eren frowned, suddenly forgetting why he was in the kitchen. Where was Levi? They were supposed to be in quarantine, they can’t leave the apartment…unless it’s for necessities of course. But they had bought groceries two weeks ago and still had a lot of food left to last them until next week. Maybe Levi had gotten his job back and was there right now. But surely Levi would have told Eren, right?

Eren was wracking his brain for explanations when he realized that he hadn’t even bothered to check inside Levi’s room. He could be sleeping in today after all. It seemed unlikely, though, Levi wasn’t the type to sleep late or to even sleep at all. Eren decided to just go into the room and see if the elder was there or not instead of wondering aimlessly. He walked to the door, knocked lightly, put his ear against the door to hear for an answer. No sound came from inside. Eren shrugged and opened the door. The room was empty, the light was turned off. He was about to walk in to really check and see where the hell the elder was when he heard a voice behind him that made him jump out of his skin and let out a shrill noise.

“What the hell are you doing, brat?”

Eren turned around quickly to see Levi standing behind him, a black face mask on. He was wearing jeans and a henley shirt, implying he had actually gone out.

“I was trying to see where you were. Were you out somewhere?” Eren asked curiously.

“Yeah,” Levi nodded, stepping into his room and taking off his shoes. Levi made no move to say exactly where he was or what he was doing so Eren didn’t pry anymore, knowing it would be futile. So Eren shrugged and stepped out of the room. He went to the living room instead, where he turned on the TV and began to search for his favorite anime.

A few minutes into the first episode of it, Levi stepped into the kitchen, his hair wet and his lounge clothes on. Eren chuckled a little at the sight, knowing Levi had showered. The elder could barely stand the mere sight of dust on the road. Eren doubted he could handle the simple thought of a pandemic was in the air.

At seeing Levi in the kitchen, he remembered that he wanted coffee. He paused his anime and walked over to the kitchen to make some. It seemed like Levi was making breakfast once again. This time it was an omelet. Eren put water and a Keurig cup into the machine and waited. When his coffee was all poured into his cup, he moved towards the refrigerator and tried to opened the door but it was suddenly slammed shut.

“What the—?” Eren stared questionably at Levi, who stared back shamelessly.

“Don’t look into the fridge today. If you need anything tell me about it so I can get it for you,” Levi said, pushing Eren aside and opening the door to pull out the coffee creamer and handing it to Eren.

“What? You have a dead body in there or something?” Eren chuckled, but then it died in his throat because that was actually very possible. Eren cleared his throat and waited for Levi to deny the statement. Levi didn’t. Eren shakily poured the creamer into his coffee and handed it back to Levi to put in the fridge.

“Seriously, Levi. What do you have in there that I can’t see?”

“Don’t worry about it,”

“If you really think I won’t “worry about it”, you don’t know me at all. Now that you told me that I can’t open the fridge all I want to do is crawl in there and see what the hell is so special,”

“Yeah, well, don’t. You’ll find out later,” Levi dismissed the topic and pushed Eren out of the kitchen, threatening him with no breakfast if he kept asking questions and lurking.

Eren remained suspicious for the rest of the day, staring at the kitchen like it was a criminal he had to keep an eye on. Meanwhile, Levi stared at _him_ to make sure he didn’t do anything behind Levi’s back. It was a little annoying but it didn’t dampen his mood too much. Nothing could mess up his mood when he was watching _Naruto_ and eating ramen (which he had for lunch and it was delicious). Besides, Levi made sure to keep him occupied. He even went as far as joining Eren on his binge party, watching the anime like he actually understood what was going on. Sometimes he made comments, other times he asked questions. Eren knew the elder was only doing that to distract him but he couldn’t help the feeling he got in his chest at Levi liking the same things he did.

After they had ordered in some of Eren’s favorite Chinese food, Eren went back to his room to find a way to eat up time before it wad a reasonable hour to go to bed. He was scrolling on TikTok (don’t judge him, he was bored) when Levi knocked on his door and opened it.

“Come outside,”

“But I’m comfy,” Eren said, snuggling into his blankets even more. Levi’s lips twitched but he stood his ground, demanding that Eren come out of his room. After a bit of whining, Eren managed to stand up and follow Levi out. When Eren arrived at the dining room table, he saw a large Nutella cheesecake resting on it with a single birthday candle on top.

“Happy Birthday, Eren,” Levi said, no emotion or tone behind his voice but Eren didn’t even care. There was a fucking huge cheesecake right in front of him. Levi had bought it for him. Levi had remembered his birthday and gone through all the trouble of getting this for him.

“I—I don’t even know what to say,” Eren stuttered out, still staring at the cake and wondering how Levi knew cheesecake was his favorite.

“A thank you would be nice,” Levi muttered, moving to light up the candle in the center.

“How…when did you…why?” Eren asked, thoughts and emotions jumping so wildly he couldn’t control them.

“This morning while I was out. I picked it up from the Cheesecake Factory,” Levi shrugged.

“The _Cheesecake Factory_?” Eren almost yelled, staring at Levi like he had just come down from the moon, “that place is so expensive! Oh my god, Levi, you didn’t have to do this. I’ll pay you back, I swear. Holy shit,”

“You don’t have to. I got it because you’ve been complaining about having to spend your birthday indoors and all alone. I thought this would finally shut you up and make you leave me alone,” Levi waved aside the issue but Eren wasn’t dumb. Levi had gotten the cake because he cared about Eren. The younger couldn’t help but smile widely.

“I’m going to hug you now,” Eren said, moving towards Levi, who stepped back immediately.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Levi warned, his voice now definitely having a warning tone.

“How am I supposed to thank you for this?”

“Say thank you and eat it already,”

“I can’t possibly eat this all by myself today,”

“Fine, eat a slice now and eat some later,” Levi shrugged.

“You won’t eat with me?” Eren pouted.

“I don’t like sweets that much. Besides, one slice looks like it’s enough to give you diabetes,” Levi scrunched up his nose while looking at the cake. Eren only laughed.

“How about a spoonful then?” Eren negotiated and forced Levi to agree.

“Fine, but blow out the candle before the wax gets on the cake,” Levi said. Eren was about to blow on the candle when he was suddenly stopped.

“Shit, don’t blow. Coronavirus and all. Wave your hand over the flame instead,”

“Levi, we live together. Whether I blow on this cake or not you would get it if I had it,” Eren said, ignoring Levi and blowing out the candle lightly. Then, he happily got a plate and a knife and dug in. He put a rather large slice on his plate before trying it. Eren really, really, _really_ couldn’t help the moan that slipped from his lips as his eyes rolled to the back of his head at the taste of the cake. It was just so delicious!

Levi visibly flinched at the sight and the noise before balling his hands into a fist and looking away. He had made a huge mistake.

“Oh my _god_ , _Levi_! It’s so _good_!” Eren said, still moaning lightly as he continued to eat the cake, barely sparing Levi a glance at all. Levi was now holding on to the chair next to him for his dear life. His knuckles were tainted white and he was biting his lip harshly. He lowered his head, making sure to hide his eyes with his bangs.

“Levi! Try it!” Eren said, now scooping up a spoonful and shoving it into Levi’s face. Levi stared at Eren wearily before he opened his mouth and allowed Eren to feed him the piece of cake. Eren was right, it _was_ really good but it certainly didn’t call for any moaning or sinful eye rolling.

“Thank you so much for this, Levi. You have really made my day,” Eren grinned at him. His perfect teeth shined in the dining room light as his eyes turned into the most adorable moon crescents ever. Levi coughed awkwardly.

“Do you want to make it better?” Levi asked cautiously, as if expecting Eren to reject him.

“You have another surprise? God, Levi, I never pegged you for the type,” Eren teased, making Levi roll his eyes. He went into the kitchen and pulled out two full bottles of tequila and vodka, respectively.

“I know you’re not 21 but I know you already drink so I bought this as well,” Levi explained and watched as Eren’s eyes widened.

“That’s amazing! We’re sooooo getting fucked up tonight!” Eren said, once again smiling happily and bouncing over to where Levi was before faltering a bit, “you don’t happen to have bought any kind of mix, right? I kind of prefer sweet drinks to hard alcohol,”

Levi stared at him for a moment before smirking a little and reaching under the counter tobring out a strawberry margarita mix bottle.

“You’re so predictable, Eren,” Levi teased as Eren smiled and chuckled.

They prepared the margaritas and began to drink them immediately. They mostly spent the night talking and watching anime. Eren did most of the talking and it was mainly him complaining about the entire situation and how it was ruining his college experience. Levi made sure to chastise him a little for being so self centered and missing the bigger issue at hand. Eren was clearly drunk, laughing at every little thing and slurring his words. Levi was better off, only showing his intoxication through a barely present blush and hooded eyes.

It was getting late but neither of them moved to bed. Instead, Eren got the brilliant idea ofchallenging Levi to play Smash because surely drunk Levi would suck at the game. Eren failed to realize that he was also drunk and thus also sucked at the game. So when they began to play and Eren was coming to the realization that Levi was still winning, and by a lot, a sudden idea popped into Eren’s drunk mind. He had seen various videos on TikTok where girls would sit on and hug their boyfriends while they were playing video games. To a sober mind that seemed like a bad idea but Eren could only think about how he could distract Levi and make him lose.

Eren suddenly dropped his controller and stood up from his seat in the couch to stumble over to Levi’s. He stood in front of Levi for a second before ducking under Levi’s arms and sitting on his lap.

“Brat—Brat what in the world are you doing?” Levi asked as Eren was crawling on top of him. Eren didn’t answer until he was fully on Levi. Now Levi was sitting on the couch like normal but Eren was on top of him, his thighs on either side of Levi’s, his arms around the elder’s shoulders as Eren’s head snuggled into Levi’s neck. Levi remained completely frozen, his arms around Eren’s body and joining behind his back to hold the controller. He paused the game.

“I’m distracting you so I can win,” Eren slurred, shoving his head even deeper into Levi’s neck. Levi shivered lightly when he felt Eren’s lips against his pulse. The raven remained frozen in his seat, holding on to Eren as Eren held on to him because he had no idea what to do in this situation. The silence was broken by Eren.

“Is it working? Am I distracting you? I’m winning, right?” Eren slurred even more, like he was struggling to stay awake. He lifted his head from Levi’s neck to stare at the elder. Levi couldn’t handle the close proximity. Their noses brushed together and he felt every muscle in his body burn. Levi, quick as lightning, unpaused the game and threw his character off the stage, killing him and taking his last life.

“Uh, yeah, you won. Get off me,” Levi tried to sound upset, harsh, unmoved. He tried to shove Eren off but the action was unnecessary. At the sound of his victory, Eren had sprung up to see the scoreboard. He actually had won against Levi. He smiled brightly at the screen before moving to Levi.

“I beat you! I beat you!” he teased, dancing around in a circle in celebration. He continued to mock Levi’s failure with a huge smile and a stunning laugh as he danced and moved in ecstasy. It was a fun view. Eren’s delayed and sluggish movements gave a sort of comedy to the way he was moving his hips and flailing his arms. It made Levi smile slightly.

“Yeah, yeah, you beat me. Congratulations,” Levi mocked a little but decided not to tell Eren he had let him win.

“What does the L in Levi stand for? Loser!” Eren yelled, still dancing and laughing.

“Oi! I will beat your ass, brat,”

“Like I beat you at that game?” Eren teased, halting his dancing for a second to stare at Levi challengingly.

“You’re going to eat your words tomorrow, brat,”

“Oh yeah? Why not right now?” Eren’s eyes were flashing with the same bravery Levi had always admired. Levi worried he would lose his control and have Eren right then and there.

“ _Tomorrow_ ,” Levi growled out.

Week 3, Day 2

The next day Eren woke up with the usual hangover. The only difference was that he was wrapped up in more blankets than usual and there was a glass of water by his bedside table. He thanked all the gods. His throat felt like the Sahara desert.

When he got out of bed he noticed that he had missed his only class for that day so there had been no reason for him to get out of bed. But it was too late now so he just remained awake. Besides, Levi had made lunch. It was chicken quesadillas today.

“About time you woke up. You’re just in time. I finished making lunch,” Levi had said upon seeing Eren drag his feet to the kitchen in search of something to alleviate his headache.

“You’re so loud,” Eren groaned, sitting on the chair in front of the kitchen counter.

“You’re such a baby. You had like three drinks yesterday and you get a hangover this bad?”

“I’m a bit of a lightweight. It’s not my fault,” Eren defended himself, burying his head in his hands because the light was hurting his eyes.

“Brat. Here, eat up,” Levi shoved the plate in front of Eren. The younger didn’t feel like eating but knew that if he denied the food Levi would force it down his throat. It was difficult to eat the first couple of bites but it progressively became easier as he continued. It was like his stomach had opened up all of a sudden.

“Is it good?” Levi asked.

“Your food is always good, Levi. Stop fishing for compliments,” Eren said, shoving another piece of the quesadilla into his mouth after dipping it in the sour cream.Levi only huffed a little at the answer before smiling discreetly.

Eren spent the rest of the day trying to get better while Levi continued his school work. It was a relatively quiet day since Levi had not kept his promise from the day before. He thought maybe Eren didn’t deserve to get his ass beaten today.

Week 3, Day 5

Eren was having rough day today. He had failed both his statistics test and his Literature and Film test. He guessed missing classes was actually affecting him more than he thought. He had run out of his favorite flavor of coffee and was now forced to drink Levi’s gross ass tea. Seriously, he swore this was what sewer water tasted like. When he had told Levi that, he got punched on the arm and warned that “he didn’t _have_ to drink it”.

To make things worse, he had spilled ramen all over his pants because he was too busy staring at Levi to realize that he was tilting the bowl too much. It was ridiculously hot and completely ruined his sweatpants. When he took them off to get them washed he decided to not even wear another one. They were already three weeks into quarantine and he was starting to go insane. He might as well be comfortable. In his room he changed his shirt for an oversized hoodie that reached his mid thigh and went past his fingertips. He snuggled into it for a bit before stepping out of his room and moving to the living room. He was going to watch a movie with Leonardo di Caprio or Brad Pitt because thirsting always made him feel better.

When he walked into the living room, Levi was sitting on the couch too. He was reading a particularly thick book and Eren wondered how the elder had the patience for that. He flopped next to Levi and turned on the TV.

“Oi, what’s this?” Levi asked, raking his eyes over Eren’s body, specially his thighs and legs.

“I want to be comfortable. Quarantine is driving me crazy,” Eren shrugged, blushing a bit because Levi was still staring at him.

“And a lack of pants gives you sanity?”

“I just want to be comfortable in my own place, Levi. I don’t mind when you work out here all sweaty and—and…” Eren trailed off, knowing that if he continued that sentence he would say very incriminating things.

“And?”

“And I don’t say anything about it. Does this bother you?” Eren asked curiously because Levi was _still_ staring at his thighs and he was starting to get self conscious.

“No, it doesn’t,” Levi answered before moving back to his book. Eren in turn searched for a movie and found one that had _both_ Leonardo di Caprio _and_ Brad Pitt. He could almost squeal in excitement.

In the middle of the movie, Eren felt particularly thirsty (like literally) but was so comfortable in the couch he didn’t want to move.

“Levi?”

“Hmm?” the elder hummed, not lifting his eyes from the book.

“Can you do me a favor?”

“No,”

“Please! I’m really thirsty,” Eren said and Levi snapped his head up a. He looked a little scandalized until he realized Eren meant literally thirsty.

“No,”

“Ugh! You’re impossible,” Eren complained, standing up and walking over to the kitchen. He felt like Levi was watching him. He could almost feel his eyes on his skin but Eren ignored it. He went over to the cabinet above the sink to look for a glass of water. He found many but noticed his favorite mug all the way at the top. He stood on his tippy toes, stretching his hand to reach the mug. Who the hell had put it all the way up there anyway? If Eren could barely reach it certainly couldn’t have been Levi.

He unconsciously felt his sweater ride up his thighs and stop a little under his butt, showing off a bit of his boxers. But he was a little preoccupied because he could _almost_ reach his mug so he wasn’t going to give up now.

On the other hand, Levi was in the living room, getting the clearest view of Eren anyone in the house could get. He watched as Eren stoop up from the couch and noticed his tan thighs that just _looked_ so soft. And then Eren had the _audacity_ to show off his ass too by letting his sweater ride up and show more than plenty of his dark green boxers. Levi had long closed his book by now and was torn between nailing himself to the couch or dashing over to Eren. He took deep, steadying breaths and closed his eyes. By the time he counted to ten, Eren was next to him, glass of water in hand.

Sometime in the movie, Eren had actually fallen asleep and had accentually let his head fall on Levi’s shoulder. Levi had tensed up for a little but eventually let it go. After a bit though, his shoulder was starting to hurt from the weight and he was certain that their height difference was straining Eren’s neck. So Levi carefully took Eren’ s head from his shoulder and laid it on his lap. Thankfully, Eren was a deep sleeper, only showing a furrowed eyebrow at the movement. Levi sighed in relief and let Eren’s head rest on his lap as he continued to read his book.

This wasn’t too bad. Levi always tried to avoid physical contact but this wasn’t nearly as gross as he thought it would be. He was enjoying it so much, he had unconsciously slipped his fingers into Eren’s hair and was massaging his scalp. He laid down his book on the table next to the couch and just decided to stare at Eren’s sleeping face. The younger was calm and peaceful. He didn’t look anywhere near as stressed out as Levi had seen him that very morning. Levi really did feel bad for Eren. The brunette was a natural social butterfly. He wasn’t as introverted as Levi and thus struggled with staying indoors so much. Levi wasn’t having a bad time during this quarantine at all. He finally had an excuse to escape Hanji’s parties and Erwin’s meet ups. But Eren was different. Eren would meet up with friends everyday after class, party every weekend, and spend a night at his friends’ house at least twice a month. Isolation was hard on him.

Levi sighed and continued to brush his fingers through the surprisingly soft hair. He had noticed he was doing it for a while now but didn’t move to stop. He maybe, kind of, possibly liked doing it, okay? He remained staring at Eren and noticing the little details of his face that he never noticed before. His eye lashes were longer than Levi thought and his nose was actually pretty cute. His lips were so pink all the time and Levi wondered if it was because Eren had a tick where he would bite them whenever he was stressed out. Eren’s complexion was also perfect. There wasn’t a single trace of acne or anything similar on his face. His cheeks were flawlessly soft and Levi proved that when he let his thumb pass over the younger’s cheekbone.

Levi sighed. Something was happening to him. Three weeks ago Eren was just his cute roommate that he saw maybe once or twice a week. They had known only basic roommate rules about each other and nothing more. Now Levi knew that Eren’s favorite cake was cheesecake and that his favorite anime was Naruto and he that loved Chinese food and Ramen more than sandwiches and pizza. He knew that Eren struggled with classes and staying focused but was actually very smart and determined when he wanted to be. Eren was also proud and relentless when he had something to prove. He was never afraid to be honest.

In over three weeks of staying cooped up together Levi had learned so much about Eren that he felt extremely close to him. Levi was feeling things for Eren and it was definitely more than the small admiration of the younger’s body and face that he had felt when they had first met. It was definitely more than the friendship they had begun to cultivate the first week of quarantine. Things were starting to escalate and the tension was growing too big to fit inside this small college apartment. But Levi didn’t want to say anything. He didn’t want to make any sort of move about it because he had no idea if Eren felt the same way. He worried that if he did anything their relationship would be ruined. The last thing Levi needed was to dread coming to his own home. He didn’t want that kind of awkwardness to replace the feeling of comfort he had now.

Levi sighed deeply and rested his head back into the couch. He continued into his thoughts, his fingers still massaging Eren’s scalp. Before he knew it, he was so comfortable he fell asleep. His fingers slackened in Eren’s head but remained tangled in the brown hair. Meanwhile, Levi’s left hand rested on Eren’s chest because it was the most comfortable place to put it. But then somewhere in the midst of it all, Eren’s right hand moved up from where it was resting on his stomach to lay on top of Levi’s.

They slept for a portion of the afternoon like that. Levi’s fingers in Eren’s hair as Eren’s hand rested on top of Levi’s. There was a connection there and they both knew it. But none of them said anything when they woke up.

Week 3, Day 7

That Sunday Eren was feeling very confused and frustrated. He never told Levi that he was actually more awake than the elder believed that day they had napped together. He had fallen asleep accidentally but had woken up when he felt he was being moved. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know that he was laying on Levi’s lap or that those were Levi’s fingers in his hair. He felt when Levi caressed his face and brushed his fingers over his lips like he wanted to know what they felt like. He hadn’t said anything while it was happening. He tried to remain as still as possible, which wasn’t hard because he was frozen in shock. He never believed Levi would do something like this. He actually never thought Levi would be capable of feelings, much less romantic actions like those.

Then he felt Levi’s hands slacken in his hair and heard rhythmic breathing. He sneakily pretended to wake up to see what had caused the sudden action. He cracked an eye open to see that Levi had fallen asleep. And next thing he knew, Eren was falling asleep too, drawn in by the warmth of Levi’s lap and the comfortable position.

Then hours later they had woken up and didn’t even talk about it. Eren _really_ wanted to talk about it. If Levi felt something for him, anything at all,he wanted to know. He had been wrestling with his feelings for Levi from the very day he stepped foot into this apartment. At first he had been drawn to the elder because of his impossibly handsome face and his stunningly athletic body but the three weeks they had spent together had changed so much. He no longer saw Levi the same way he did before. While he had been physically attracted to his roommate, Eren had actually disliked him because of his uncaring nature and impolite attitude. But now Eren saw that there was a lot more to Levi than he thought. Where he had first seen Levi as cold and indifferent, he now saw someone who struggled to let people into his life. Where he had thought Levi rude and insulting, he now understood it was his strange sense of humor and way of socializing. He had pegged Levi as incapable of experiencing emotions, but now he had a sense of intuition that Levi actually had more emotion than anyone he had ever met. Eren would go as far as to say that Levi probably even felt things with more intensity than the average person and it was precisely because of that that Levi was forced to keep his emotions at bay. He is forced to show this mask of impassivity and coldness to protect himself from the world. Levi is fragile and that is the reason he is so strong.

It really changed Levi’s image in his eyes and he couldn’t say it was a negative change. This new side of Levi made Eren fall even more. Eren has always liked a challenge, something to give him drive and purpose. And Levi wasn’t any different. Levi challenges him to improve himself, motivates him to go beyond his limit, pushes him to do great things. Levi makes him laugh with his stupid shit jokes; makes him constantly try to better himself in order to reach Levi’s level. Levi makes him feel cared for with his dumb surprises that he insist mean nothing but signify everything. He makes Eren feel loved with his secret touches and quiet looks that show more than he intends to.

So, Eren decided to do something small to see how Levi would react, to see what Levi would feel. He had walked out early in the morning to go to the grocery store quickly and pick up some essentials. He returned in record time since Levi still hadn’t woken up. He tried to get everything ready as fast as possible before Levi woke up. It was getting a little late and he was surprised to see that Levi still hadn’t woken up. It was odd but he counted it as a blessing since it allowed him to do everything without fear of getting caught.

Once everything was ready, he went to Levi’s room and knocked to awake the elder. When there was no sound from the other side, he simply opened the door and walked in. Levi was laying in bed but he wasn’t asleep. He was on his phone, most likely checkingthe news like the old man that he is. Eren scoffed before getting a little too courageous and hopping into Levi’s bed.

“You have three seconds to get off my bed before I stab you and sell your organs on the black market,” Levi grumbled, snuggling even more into the covers. Eren laughed loudly, getting under Levi’s blankets as well and facing the elder.

“You joke so much, Levi,” Eren said, now snuggling into Levi’s blankets even more because for some reason Levi’s were thicker, warmer, and more comfortable. He could almost fall asleep again.

“I’m not joking,” Levi kicked Eren’s shin under the covers, making Eren yelp.

“Levi! You act like we aren’t friends,” Eren said, pouting cutely and brushing his legs against Levi’s own. Levi had put his phone down now and was actually paying attention to Eren for once. The younger counted that as a win.

Levi made no answer to Eren’s statement and it worried Eren a little but he put it aside. He needed to continue with the plan.

“Fine, be that way”—he pouted again, this time shoving his face closer to Levi to get his attention—“can you just come outside for a minute? I have something to show you.”

“What is it?”

“Well, considering it is a surprise I probably shouldn’t tell you,”

“Eren,” Levi warned, narrowing his eyes at him. Eren only huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Just trust me. It’s not going to kill you,” Eren said, now getting up and making an effort to pull Levi out of bed in a way that won’t guarantee death.

“Alright, alright. I’m going,” Levi grumbled, sounding a little annoyed that he had to deal with this. Eren smiled brightly at him and Eren thought he saw Levi’s lips twitch a little. They walked out of the room and were heading towards the dining room when Eren suddenly got an idea. He stepped behind Levi and covered Levi’s eyes with his hand.

“This is too far, brat. I’m going to cut off your hands,” Levi growled, moving his head from side to side to shake Eren off but to no avail. Eren was holding on tight.

“Trust me,” Eren leaned down and whispered into Levi’s ear, noting how the elder shivered. Maybe Eren had a chance after all.

When they arrived at the dining room, Eren finally dropped his hands from Levi’s eyes and jumped in front of him.

“Ta-da!” he smiled, looking close at Levi’s reaction. Levi opened his eyes to see a table full of little sandwiches, saltine crackers, pieces of ham, and blocks of cheese. In front of the seat he usually took while writing papers or attending class was a cup of tea, _his_ cup of tea. Eren’s seat also had what Levi knew was Eren’s favorite mug.

“What is this?” Levi asked, not really understanding what this meant.

“It’s my QuaranTEA Party and you’re the guest of honor, my friend,” Eren explained, pushing Levi lightly into this seat before pouring some tea into his tea cup.

“Your what? Why did you do all this?”

“Because I know you like tea and I wanted to thank you for my birthday,” Eren said, now sitting next to Levi instead of in front of him. It was a last minute change but Eren thought it felt right to be this close to the elder. Instead of pouring in the same tea he had given Levi, Eren instead put a tea bag in the hot water that was already present in his mug.

“Is this black tea?” Levi asked after taking a cautious sip from his cup.

“Yes. I noticed you ran out and I went to buy some. I also took care of some grocery shopping along the way so we won’t need to go back for a while,” Eren paused, watching as Levi looked a little overwhelmed with everything.

“Is the tea okay? I figured you didn’t take it with anything. Do you need milk or sugar?” Eren continued hurriedly, already standing up to get whatever Levi needed. He was stopped from leaving the dining room though because Levi had grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to his seat.

“It’s okay. I like it like this,”—Levi turned his head towards Eren and stared him for a solid ten seconds before finally speaking again —“thank you for this, Eren. I always enjoy tea parties,”

Eren grinned so widely Levi thought his face would split in half. Eren looked at him with so much happiness and pride that Levi wondered if he really deserved this. Eren had done all of this: made sandwiches, bought a variety of cheeses and ham, brewed Levi’s favorite tea. He had done all of that for Levi…but why? Why did he go through such lengths? Was it the same reason Levi had gotten Eren his birthday cake? Because he cared?

“I’m so glad you liked it! I worked really hard on it. I mean, I’m even drinking tea, for god’s sake,”

“That doesn’t even look like tea. It looks like molten candy,” Levi noticed how Eren’s mug seemed to be filled with a deep red drink.

“It’s raspberry tea for your information! And it’s delicious,” Eren said a little haughtily, which made Levi allow for a small quirk of the lips. Eren immediately noticed and didn’t hesitate to point it out.

“Are you smiling right now?”

“No,” Levi’s face tuned impassive without hesitation.

“Aw, Levi! I liked seeing you smile!”

“Well too bad. It will never happen again,” Levi huffed, taking another sip of his tea.

“Challenge accepted,” Eren said, picking up his mug to take a sip as well.

“Eren,” Levi suddenly said, making Eren flinch at little at the fact he had used his name, “why did you do this?”

“Because I wanted to. I already told you,” Eren shrugged. He looked at Levi, who stared back for a little, a small frown on his face. Eren was never very good at reading eyes or expressions if they weren’t clear. He read a million books where characters would find honesty or malice in people’s eyes. Eren wasn’t like that. When he looked inside people’s eyes he only saw pupils and irises. He couldn’t detect emotion. But this time, for the first time in his life, Eren was sure he saw a little bit of disappointment in Levi’s eyes. Why? What was the elder expecting him to say?

“I see,” Levi hummed before looking away from Eren and taking a sip of his tea. The atmosphere suddenly became awkward, uncomfortable. Something was hanging in the air, ruining the mood. Eren wondered if he should lay the cards on the table. He stood to lose a lot. His feelings could get hurt, his heart could get broken. But the way Levi was staring at his lap, his fingers tracing the rim of his cup absentmindedly wounded Eren. He felt like he had accidentally hurt Levi’s feelings, disappointed him in some way he didn’t understand.

“Levi, what do you value the most?” Eren asked, knowing he had asked Levi that same question the night of his birthday. They had been talking together and drinking. It was the last thing Eren remembered of that night before his mind blacked out.

“Honesty, I’ve told you,” Levi said, trying to sound annoyed but failing a little. Eren was too used to that tone to know when Levi was faking it.

“Then I will be honest with you,” Eren said, stopping for a second to take a deep breath and gather the courage to put his heart on the line. Eren knew he had to be the one to do it. He didn’t know much (or anything really) about Levi’s past but he knew something must have happened for Levi to have such a hard time letting people into his life. Something must be keeping him from trusting others easily, from giving his all to the people around him.

Levi was staring at him with pure curiosity, wondering what Eren could possibly have to be honest about. He watched as Eren took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eyes before smiling shyly. Then the brunette put his hand on the back of Levi’s neck and brought their faces together. His lips brushed against Levi’s for a split second before Eren pressed them together with more force. Eren closed his eyes and used his hand to bring Levi’s face even closer so their lips would press even more. Levi was surprised for a split second before his eyes fluttered shut and he brought his hand to cradle Eren’s cheek.

It was a press of the lips at first, just the two of them coming together. But then Eren opened his lips a little and took Levi’s top lip in between his own. It revived Levi and prompted him to move as well. They kissed a little sloppily, not quite used to each other’s style and preference just yet. But it was good nonetheless. Eren couldn’t seem to pull Levi any closer though he sure wanted to. Levi couldn’t believe Eren’s cheek was so soft even though he had touched just a couple of days ago.

The kiss had lasted maybe a minute but when they pulled back, Levi was sure it had been the longest minute of his life. As soon as he pulled away, Levi’s neck burned with Eren’s touch. Eren’s taste lingered on his lips and he licked them quickly to gather every bit that was left. He opened his eyes and saw Eren smiling at him, a small blush on his cheeks. He stared at the younger, eyebrows furrowed, eyes a little narrowed. He looked like he was trying to figure Eren out, searching for a reason for why Eren had done that. With every passing second that Levi stared at him, Eren shrunk back and felt his bravery slip away.

“Levi, say some—” Eren began to say but was interrupted when Levi grabbed the strings of his hoodie and pulled him close. He rubbed his nose lightly against Eren’s before kissing him again. This time it was even more forceful, needier, hungrier. Levi’s lips began to move immediately as his hands let go of the hoodie strings in favor of the actual hoodie. Eren’s own hand immediately buried itself in Levi’s hair before moving to his undercut and passing his hand through it delicately. The feeling made Levi bite Eren’s bottom lip playfully. In retaliation, Eren slipped his tongue inside Levi’s mouth while pulling him even closer. Levi didn’t even hesitate to greet Eren’s tongue by sucking on it. Eren moaned rather loudly before pulling back to catch his breath.

“Oh my god,” Eren said, breathing a little heavily now. Levi smirked lightly at the sight but didn’t have time to revel in the moment. Eren suddenly stood up and settled himself on Levi’s lap, his legs on either side of Levi.

“I fucking love quarantine,” Eren said before crashing his lips against Levi’s once again. Levi couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as he grabbed onto Eren’s waist and kissed back.

Week 6, Day 5 

Eren was maybe spending more time on TikTok than he needed to. He was starting to get the dumb songs stuck in his head and Levi was getting fed up with him muttering them under his breath. The memes and challenges were constant in his head and were always at the tip of his tongue when something reminded him of them. Levi often didn’t get his references and would only roll his eyes when Eren would laugh at his own memory of a video. While it was sometimes a little annoying, Levi would admit that it was always nice to hear Eren’s laugh.

It turned out that TikTok served as more than just a distraction and a coping mechanism. Eren had received multiple ideas from challenges he had seen online. He had just scrolled through the fourth video of people catching their best friends by surprise by kissing them out of the blue. While Levi wasn’t his best friend he wondered what him and Levi would look like kissing. How would Levi even react to being kissed all of a sudden? Eren really wanted to know. So here he was on a Friday afternoon planning everything.

Levi was currently in the living room watching a documentary on something Eren could really not care about. But that was the perfect place. If Eren could manage it he could put the phone to rest behind the vase on the TV stand so Levi would not be able to see it. It would provide a full view of the two of them sitting together. It was perfect. But he would need Levi to leave the living room for a second so he could set it up.

Eren stood up from his bed in his room and made his way to the living room. He saw Levi exactly where he was the last time he had passed by the kitchen. He made his way over to him and sat next to him, resting his head on Levi’s shoulder. Levi immediatelymoved his arm so that it would rest on top of the couch and Eren’s head would be pressed up against his neck. Eren only smiled while he moved to get closer.

“You know what would be great right now?” Eren mumbled into Levi’s neck.

“Hm?” Levi hummed.

“Your comfy blanket,”

“Alright, go get it. You know where I keep it when I fold it,” Levi said, lowering he volume of the TV a little.

“But I’m comfy here,”

“So am I,”

“Well I’m not moving,”

“Neither am I,”

“Guess we won’t get a blanket then,” Eren huffed.

“Guess we won’t,” Levi shrugged and moved back to his documentary. Eren rolled his eyes and moved back to look at Levi. He stared at the man’s profile until Levi noticed and turned to look at him. Eren activated his best puppy dog eyes and small pout he could manage.

“Eren, what the hell?” Levi scowled but looked away almost immediately.

“ _Levi_ ,” Eren whispered breathily into Levi’s ear in order to coerce him to turn his head towards the younger. Levi closed his eyes and shuddered. His head moved by itself back to Eren, like a magnet that couldn’t be rid of the attraction it felt.

“ _Please_ get the blanket for me,” Eren pleaded, his gorgeous green eyes once again wide and glossy and his perfect little pink lips pulled into a pout. Levi could almost cry at the mere sight.

“Fucking shitty brat, oh my _god_ ,” Levi growled out in false annoyance as he stood up from the couch to get the stupid fluffy blanket Eren loved so much that he had been sleeping in Levi’s bed for the past couple of weeks.

As soon as Levi left the living room, Eren jumped up and pulled out his phone. He pressed record and leaned the phone on the wall behind the TV set. The vase in front of it hid the phone perfectly while still keeping the camera portion free to record the couch set where they would be sitting. Eren double checked that the phone was recording and that it could not be noticed before settling back into his seat.

When Levi came back he threw the blanket in Eren’s face and sat next to him without a word. Eren only smiled brightly before draping he blanket over both of them and cuddling next to Levi again. He noticed that Levi had come back with more than just ablanket. He was chewing gum now, the minty refreshing kind Levi loved. This really couldn’t get any better.

Eren pretended to watch the documentary with Levi for a couple of minutes before he decided to make his move. He rose his head from Levi’s shoulder to trail kisses along Levi’s neck. He traced Levi’s vein from his throat until he reached his jawline. He kissed slowly and softly along Levi’s sharp jawline until he reached the side of his chin. Levi finally took the hint and turned to Eren.

“What are you—“ Levi started but didn’t get to finish. As soon as he had turned his head to look at him, Eren took the opportunity and kissed him. He pushed their lips together in a relatively innocent kiss at first but that barely lasted a couple of seconds. Eren quickly bit Levi’s lip harshly, knowing Levi always enjoyed a little rough play. Levi opened his mouth involuntarily and Eren didn’t hesitate for a second. He slipped his tongue inside and met Levi’s own. He moved with such urgency and determination Levi wondered if Eren’s goal was to count every tooth in his mouth. Eren’s tongue traveled everywhere in his mouth while his hands gripped Levi’s hair and scratched his neck and collarbone just how the elder liked it. This had come quite literally out of nowhere but Levi wasn’t going to complain for a second.

Next thing Levi knew, Eren was pushing him against the couch so that he was laying down and Eren was sitting on his lap. The brunette was still kissing him, ravishing his mouth like he was looking for something in there. Meanwhile his hands moved everywhere. They gave up Levi’s hair in favor of his chest. Eren’s fingers were now tracing Levi’s abs under his shirt like he was trying to engrave them in his memory. Levi wasn’t staying still either. One of his hands was gripping Eren’s thighs while the other one played with his brown hair. Just as Eren’s fingers were reaching Levi’s sweatpants and Levi’s hand had migrated to Eren’s ass Eren suddenly stopped.

“Finally,” he muttered before moving away from Levi’s lips and getting off his lap. Levi remained on the couch, now propped up on his elbows to see what the hell had made Eren stop when things were starting to get even more interesting.

“What the _fuck_ , Eren?” Levi growled out as Eren simply covered himself in the blanket and watched the documentary like nothing had happened.

“What?” he said innocently but Levi could plainly see the self satisfied smirk on his face. That little brat.

“What was that for?” Levi asked, now moving back to his previous position. He was sitting now instead of laying down. He grabbed some of the blanket to cover up the fact that he had gotten half hard from the five minute make out session. He was so going to kill Eren.

Eren, meanwhile, took notice of the blanket but said nothing. Instead he looked at Levi to answer his question. He pulled out his tongue and showed Levi the piece of gum resting there before pulling it back into his mouth and smirking shamelessly. Levi stared at Eren for a little before feeling around in his mouth with his own tongue. That little shit had actually taken his piece of gum. The _audacity_.

Just as Levi was going to give him hell Eren stood up and went to grab his phone. Levi followed him with his eyes and noticed the phone that he had no idea was there before. Eren sat back on the couch next to Levi and even had the nerve to cuddle up to the raven.

“I think that’s enough footage, right?”

“Brat, what the hell did you do?”

“Just watch,” Eren said before playing the video. The camera was at the perfect angle, showing a flawless view of Eren and Levi on the couch, cuddling with the blanket. Levi watched as Eren began with the kisses along his neck and jawline before finally kissing him on the lips. He watched the whole last seven minutes play out in front of him like a movie. He couldn’t lie. They looked pretty hot when they made out all heatedly like that.

“Why?” Levi asked because he had no idea what had possessed Eren to do something like this.

“It’s a TikTok trend,” Eren shrugged, shutting off his phone now that the video ended.

“Another one of those shits?” Levi rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate on the documentary again but couldn’t.

A couple of minutes passed before Eren shifted uncomfortably.

“Am I the only one extremely turned on by that video?” Eren asked, a little shyly but extremely serious.

“Oh, thank _fuck_. Me too,” Levi said, his shoulders slumping in relief.

“Do you wanna…” Eren drawled, his head leaning a little to the side in a silent inquiry.

“Fuck yes. Let’s go,” Levi said immediately, turning off the TV and already getting off the couch. He gripped Eren’s wrist and pulled him up. Levi then suddenly stopped in the hallway between their two rooms, as if wondering which one to do it in. He then turned to Eren.

“You have that full length mirror by your bed in your room, right?” Levi asked, knowing damn well it is and had always been there. Eren nodded, a little confused.

“Your room it is then,” Levi smirked and instantly Eren understood what Levi was implying. His eyes widened as his dick twitched in his pants.

“ _Oh my god_ , Levi you fucking genius,” Eren practically moaned as he was pulled into his own room by Levi. The door silently shut behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since some of you guys wanted some smut so I decided to add a quick chapter here for it. I hope you enjoy!

Week 8, Day 7

It was a typical lazy Sunday. Eren had gone back to playing Smash with his friends. He was determined to beat Levi at least once. Levi had told him that he had beaten him when they played on his birthday. He had not forgotten to mention how Eren had embarrassed himself and had sat on Levi’s lap in order to make him lose. Eren had been so embarrassed when he learned about it that he had refused to sit on Levi’s lap again for days. But Eren knew that wasn’t a true win. Levi had lost on purpose in a fight that wasn’t very fair in the first place.

So here Eren was on a Sunday afternoon, connected on Discord and playing Smash with his friends again. This time he was up against Armin, which was an easy win. But that meant that Jean was paired up with Mikasa and she would definitely win that fight. So at one point or the other he would have to face off against his sister and invariably get his ass beat. But that wasn’t really a problem. He was playing for the practice, for the experience. He was sure that just acouple of more days of fighting Mikasa would greatly improve his skills and he would be able to beat his boyfriend at some point.

“Sorry, Armin,” Eren said before finishing off Armin’s character with a quick hit. The scoreboard showed Eren’s victoryand the headphones let out the sounds of approval of Mikasa and Armin. Now he would face his sister. The controller felt slippery in his hands.

“Alright, Mika. Don’t go easy on me, okay?” Eren reminded her, cracking his knuckles in preparation.

“Eren, when have I ever?” Mikasa huffed on the other line.

The game begun.

Eren had gotten a little better and could actually activate counters and shields this time, which helped him a lot in the battles. But he still lacked the skill to move quickly and decisively. He was losing, but Mikasa was having a much harder time. It was right in the middle of the fight, where both Eren and Mikasa had two lives, that Levi walked into the living room…completely naked.

“Oh my god! Levi!” Eren said, so startled that he forgot to block Mikasa’s attack. His character vanished from the screen.

Levi leaned against the wall, the widest smirk Eren had ever seen on his face. He exuded raw confidence as he brought up one hand to push his hair back. The dark locks had to be wet because some of the hair remained stuck to his head while some strands landed over his eyes, giving Levi a sensual and dark look that had Eren shifting in his seat as he stared wide eyed.

“Holy shit,” Eren whispered into the mic, his cheeks already reddening and his cock hardening. The controller dropped from Eren’s hand.

“Eren? Are you there?” Mikasa was saying from the other line. Meanwhile, Levi continued to stare at Eren, preventing him from registering what Mikasa had said. Levi leaned his head to the side, signaling Eren to follow him, before he winked and walked away. Eren immediately sprung to his feet and almost bolted when he realized he still had his headset connected to his laptop.

“Shit! Guys, sorry! Something came up, I gotta go. Bye!” Eren said. He didn’t wait for a confirmation or anything. He hung up and closed the laptop before dashing to the rooms. He checked inside his own and didn’t find Levi so he quickly moved into Levi’s room. He was laying in bed, looking like the fucking god that he is. Eren groaned a little and immediately jumped on the bed.

Eren kissed Levi so forcefully it kind of hurt, but he didn’t care. How could Levi have done that? That was probably the hottest way to get someone into the bed, Eren thought. Only Levi could pull that shit off, goddamn.

Immediately, Eren ran his hands all over Levi’s chest, scratching his abs teasingly. Levi, meanwhile, was hanging on very tightly to Eren’s ass while his fingers found themselves in the younger’s hair. He always loved to have his hands there. It made it so easy to just pull and warn Eren who was _really_ in charge.

“Who’s topping today?” Levi asked after pulling away. In a split second, Eren had taken his shirt off and was already working on his sweatpants. Levi chuckled at the eagerness.

“You know I hate doing all the work,” Eren said, already lowering himself back to Levi’s chest so he could lick every single corner of Levi’s perfectly sculpted chest. His mouth was already watering at the mere sight.

“Lazy brat,” Levi said before letting out a small groan, “but we’re doing my favorite position then.”

Eren stopped sucking on Levi’s nipple to look at him dead in the eyes and smirk.

“Your favorite position is _my_ favorite position. It’s a win win for me,” he said rather smugly before resuming his previous action and moving much lower this time.

“Yeah? And what do I get for doing all the work?” Levi asked, his smirk only growing wider when he felt Eren’s breath on his already hard dick. He knew exactly where this was going and he couldn’t wait.

“This hot piece of ass,” Eren haughtily said before enveloping Levi’s head in one swift motion. Levi choked on air at the feeling. Levi had learned the hard way that while Eren was younger than him, he had plenty of experience in this field. It turned out that this was one of Eren’s favorite foreplay activities and so he had plenty of experience with it. Thus, why he was so fucking good at it. Levi thanked all the gods for this perfect man.

One of Eren’s favorite things in the world was giving Levi head. It was mostly because of the control it gave him. Eren loved using that to his advantage. For example, if he pulled the skin back and moved his tongue over the slit like _this_ Levi would _—_

“Eren!” Levi moaned rather loudly. Eren was practically smiling with Levi’s dick in his mouth. God, he loved doing that.

Eren then started to take more of Levi in. He never had a problem with his gag reflex before and Eren wasn’t nearly as grateful for the gift as he should be. He took Levi all the way in, breathing a little heavily because Levi was nowhere near small or thin. Then, he started to move up and down like his life depended on it. He started to pick up the pace when he heard Levi’s deep groans and quiet moans of pleasure. After a minute of the action, Eren pulled back, causing Levi to look at him questionably. Eren stared back before leaning down and licking Levi’s dick from the very base to the tip. A shudder overtook Levi’s body at the mere eye contact and the lewdness of the action. Still making eye contact, Eren took Levi’s head into his mouth once again before teasing it a little with the tip of his tongue. Levi was forced to break the intense staring contest when his eyes closed with the weight of the pleasure.

Eren took his hands and began to put them to work. One of his hands gripped the base of Levi’s cock in order to pump it as Eren sucked on the head. It had been a trick Eren noticed drove Levi crazy. The combination of a hand job and blow job always threw him over the edge. So Eren’s right hand moved up and down, pumping Levi, as his mouth enveloped the head and his tongue teased and played with the slit located there. His other hand was more preoccupied with massaging Levi’s balls.

It was always so much fun to see Levi all wrecked like this. The man was usually so composed, so serious, so impassive. The most he would let slip were satisfied smirks and irritated scowls. But not with Eren. With Eren he would do more than that. He would do even more than let small smiles and chuckles slip past his lips. With Eren he let his face morph into perfect pictures of pure pleasure. With Eren he would allow the sweet tunes of moans and groans stumble off his lips. He would even permit crying out Eren’s name with absolutely no shame or regret. With Eren, he let every single emotion, every distinct sensation show on his face.

“Eren, if you keep”—Levi was cut off by an embarrassingly loud moan caused by Eren tightening his grip—“doing this I’m going to…”

Eren pulled away. He already knew that. He had gotten pretty good at telling Levi’s breaking points. He had been writhing a little in bed while gripping Eren’s hair so tightly it actually hurt. Those were all obvious signs he was having a fucking amazing time. But when his leg started to shake and his moans were replaced with dirty talk, Eren knew Levi was reaching his limit.

“I know,” Eren said before pecking him lightly on the lips and getting on all fours. Levi was already fishing around for the condoms and lube.

“Let’s do this, master,” Eren said, half joking.

“God, don’t do that,” Levi said, spreading the lube on his fingers.

“Do what?” Eren asked, fake innocence dripping from his mouth.

“Call me that,” Levi slipped a finger inside. Eren scowled.

“Why not?”

“Because I want you to save it for a special occasion,” Levi explained, slipping another one inside.

“What kind of occasion? When is it?” Eren asked, pushing back against Levi. The elder spread his fingers inside.

“Whenever the handcuffs and vibrator I ordered online get here,” Levi said, putting the final finger inside. Eren let a small moan out.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Eren said, whipping his head back to look at Levi, “ _please_ tell me you bought express shipping.”

Levi looked at him and smirked. He pulled his fingers out and quickly slipped the condom on. He leaned over and grabbed Eren’s earlobe in between his teeth.

“You know how impatient I am, Eren,” Levi whispered before pulling inside. Eren moaned so loudly, Levi worried for the neighbors. Eren’s back arched almost impossibly. Levi gripped Eren’s hips for his dear life. He was afraid that if he didn’t he would move before it was alright to. He instead tried to focus on Eren’s amazing ass in front of him. He let one of his hands move from the hip to one of the asscheeks to give it a firm squeeze. He watched the spot grow a glaring red. God, there was nothing better than this.

“If you don’t fucking move right fucking—“ Eren stopped midway. Levi didn’t need to be told twice. Instantly, he pulled back and snapped his hips forward. Both men moaned at the sensation before it was repeated. The angle this position provided was both heavenly and sinful. It was no wonder it was their favorite.

While Levi regretted not being able to admire Eren’s face and inimitable expressions of raw bliss, he thought the unblocked and accessible view of Eren’s perfectly round and plump ass was more than enough to make up for that shortcoming. Besides, the position always allowed for great mobility and the noise that came from their skin slapping together was so lewd it turned him on almost impossibly so.

On the other hand, Eren loved this position because nothing made him feel dirtier than this. He absolutely loved feeling like Levi’s little slut and this position screamed nothing short of that. It also gave Levi a flawless roadway right to his prostate and Levi _never_ missed. The frequent spanks and scratches he got on his ass were the cherry on top.

Soon enough, Levi was moving faster than ever and Eren was letting unholy noises. Then, Levi got the crazy idea of gripping Eren’s pretty soft hair and pulling it back. It made Eren’s neck crane back and caused an unnatural, curved position that was a little uncomfortable but it wasn’t like Eren could even care a little bit. The day he had told Levi he liked hair pulling a lot more than the regular person was the day Levi never let him forget it. Every time he could he would pull Eren’s hair during sex and this time was the hottest occasion. Even though his neck was craned back and he was forced into a rather uncomfortable position, the feeling of Levi’s fingers pulling his hair while he was fucked senseless made his hands weak. Eren let every noise out of his mouth without hesitation or shame. He forgot about the neighbors and the creaking of the bed and the sound of skin slapping and coming together. He forgot the whole fucking world. The only thing on his mind was Levi and only Levi and just _Levi_.

Eren’s arms gave out and his cheek hit the pillow beneath him. He felt Levi push his head further into the pillow and Eren thought he was going to explode. Being like this, face down and ass up, made him shudder in pure ecstasy. Before long, he was shivering and seeing white. He came before Levi even got the idea of touching him.

It was for the best, though, because soon enough Levi was also orgasming. Between the mind blowing blowjob, the incomparable sensation of Eren’s tight hole, and the dirty sight of Eren’s ass up in the air while his face was forced onto a pillow, Levi couldn’t hold out much longer.

Levi sighed contentedly as he pulled out. He took off the condom, tied it taut, and threw it on the trash can next to his bed. He pulled Eren to the side and let him lay there while he got a tissue to wipe Eren’s cum from the bed sheet. He memorized the spot and laid next to Eren. He needed a second to breathe before getting up to shower and wash the sheets.

“Oh my god, Levi,” Eren said, his voice was a little hoarse but Levi tried not to be too smug about that.

“I know,” Levi said, reaching out and pulling a strand of hair away from Eren’s eye. It stared at him with agreen intensity that made Levi wonder if Eren was even tired.

“We need to do that again,” Eren mumbled into the pillow. Levi hummed in agreement. They laid together for a couple of minutes until their breathing calmed down and turned even. Levi moved to stand up.

“What are you going to do?” Eren asked curiously.

“I’m going to put the bed sheets in the wash and shower,” Levi answered, stretching a little.

“Can I shower with you and…”

“And?”

“And have a round two?”

“Round two out of how many?” Levi smirked, leaning down to kiss Eren’s cute ass button nose. Eren smiled and wrinkled it at the feeling. Levi’s heart burned in his chest.

“As many as time allows,”

“Eren,” Levi crossed his arms, “we’re in quarantine. We have all the time in the world.”

“Exactly,” Eren smirked, winking at him.

“You horny brat,” Levi said before kissing him and pulling him off the bed, “go to the bathroom so I can fuck you against the tile.”

He slapped Eren’s ass as the brunette limped towards the door. Eren giggled the whole way there.

Levi rolled his eyes before taking the sheets off the bed and going to the laundry room to pop them inside the machine. On his way back, he saw Eren’s head pop out of the bathroom.

“Can you check when those handcuffs are coming?” he said in all seriousness but his eyes danced with mischief and eagerness.

“You know what? Maybe we don’t need to wait until they get here. I have some old neckties I don’t mind using,” Levi said, walking into the bathroom with a smirk that held more than just smugness.

“Fucking hell, Levi. Mind showing them to me?” Eren asked, stepping so close to him that their noses brushed together.

“It would be my _pleasure_ ,”


End file.
